


The Meeting

by Stargirl666



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl666/pseuds/Stargirl666





	The Meeting

THE MEETING 

  


“Would you like more coffee?” The young girl smiled sweetly as she held a carafe in her hand.

“Sure.” Hutch smiled. “Finally earning your own money, huh?”

“Yes, sir. I just turned 16 last month.”

“Well, happy belated birthday. What grade are you in now, Sarah?”

“I’m a sophomore at Northridge High.” She smiled.

“I am not a psychic, but I would guess you’re at the top of your class too.” Hutch was enjoying seeing the happy glow in her cheeks.

“Yes, sir, straight A’s.”

“You keep that up, young lady. You will go far, I see that too.”

“Thank you, Mister Hutchinson.” She walked off.

Hutch grinned as he watched her go to the kitchen. He glanced out the window at the wet street. It had begun to snow. He drank the last of his coffee and took his wallet out. He left what he owed and a ten dollar tip for the A student. As he got up he pulled on his over coat and wrapped the long scarf around his neck. “You all have a Merry Christmas.”

An older lady waved and smiled. “You too, Ken. Bundle up; it’s really cold out there.”

Hutch waved and made his way out the door. He walked down the street toward his apartment. He had quit the force five years ago. The ending had been bittersweet and he had been glad to leave. He could enjoy his life free of the stress of the street. He spent most of his time painting and reading. He would show some of his finished art at a small shop in town. Some would sell and bring in a few bucks. He really didn’t need the money. He didn’t do it for the money. It was the pleasure he could bring someone else. He had everything he wanted in life but one thing. The one person who brought joy and comfort to him, the only person who could ever do that… Starsky.

The decision to quit the force had not planned. He had enjoyed his life on the force. He had also enjoyed his life with Starsky. They had been together as partners for almost nine years, but had been friends for years before that. They had been lovers a little over two years. He would say the stress of the job and life got in between them. The arguments had been few at first. Then they had escalated. Times had been different then. Everyone had kept hush hush about John Blaine. When they had talked about him it hadn’t been about what a great detective he was and how many bad guys he stopped; it had been rude, nasty comments. One time Starsky had heard a group of uniformed cops talking in the garage. They had been laughing and making bad jokes about John’s life and his wife. Hutch had had to pull Starsky to the ground and sit on him to keep him from taking on all four of them. That incident had sparked a whole new conversation with the officers and a whole new argument between them.

After one very big fight over how others would feel if they found out they were together; they both decided to go their separate ways. At first Hutch hadn’t wanted to be apart from his hot-headed hellion. He loved Starsky so much, it hurt. Starsky said he couldn’t face him every day and not want to be intimate. One thing had led to another and they were both gone from the force on their own accord. Finally they had both left on their own journeys… out of Bay City for good.

Hutch had gotten together with a girl he had met at an art show. He had gone with her for a few months before he decided to marry her. She had no arguments when he put a pre-nuptial paper in front of her. She was in love with him, and he knew that. All that changed after a few months of marriage. She would get mad at him because he lived such a simple life. She turned out to be like Vanessa. She wanted it all. That marriage ended after seven months. That had happened the first year after leaving Bay City.

He would go out now and then, but he threw himself into his art. He even became part owner of a small art gallery in Minnesota.

He thought about Starsky often. Starsky had quit the force and made his way to New York to where his mom was. She was getting up in the years back then and he was always worried about her. It was a natural thing he would go to be with her. He had heard rumors from a retired cop at Parker that Starsky worked for the New York police force. But it was only rumors. He couldn’t see his friend going back to that life again.

Hutch got to his apartment and unlocked the door. He stomped off his boots and took off his coat and scarf. He hung them on the coat tree in the hall and headed to his kitchen to put a pot of water on to boil for tea. He stood looking at a calendar that hung on the pantry door. It had tomorrow’s date circled. He smiled and thought back in time to a conversation long ago he had had with his partner, before they became lovers.

“ _Promise me!”_

“ _Starsky, that’s years from now.” Hutch laughed as he fixed them breakfast._

“ _People do this all the time. We’ve been friends forever. We need to set a date to meet up in the future.”_

“ _So, I’ll pick you up and we can go after work sometime?” Hutch laughed. “Starsk, we are always together.”_

“ _No. Let’s say we get married and move away from each other. No matter where we are, we drop what we’re doing and go to this place to meet. It’s like a weekend getaway for friends to re-connect.” Starsky had a big smile on his face._

“ _Starsk, no matter where we are, we won’t be far. I guarantee it.” He patted his partner’s shoulder. “Here, put this on the table and let’s eat.”_

“ _Not before you make me that promise. We’ll write it down and put the paper in our wallet or somewhere so we remember it ten years from now.”_

_Hutch shook his head and smiled. “Okay, okay. Ten years from now we’ll meet somewhere. Happy?”_

“ _Where are we gonna meet?” Starsky asked._

“ _I thought you would have that plan in place before you made me promise this little meeting.”_

“ _Okay, I got it. That cabin we always rent. Let’s pick Christmas Eve ten years from now.”_

_Hutch looked at him and tried not to laugh. “What happens if the cabin is torn down?”_

“ _I’ll keep checking.” Starsky answered. He pulled out two of his cards. On the back he wrote the date down and gave one to Hutch. “It’s a state park and the cabin is only a year or so old.”_

_Hutch could not help but smile. “Okay. Now will you eat? I need to sleep. We’ve been up all night and we’ll be up all night tonight on that stakeout.”_

_Starsky seemed satisfied and happy. He sat down to eat his eggs and bacon._

Hutch realized a tear was trickling down his cheek. That was before they had become lovers. Over the past five years he had driven to that park and the cabin had still been there. It was still cozy and charming. He poured the hot water over the tea bag and stirred in some honey. He then headed to his room to pack the final few items. He didn’t really expect Starsky to be there. They had parted ways with the thought of not seeing each other again, ever. The hurt had been so strong in the beginning, it was hard to pick up the phone to try to find him to even talk to him.

He walked into his room and set the cup down on the bed table. Then he resumed packing.

He packed a few books and some paints. He would take a couple small clean canvases just in case he got tired of reading. There were always the trails he could walk too.

He took his suitcase and duffel bag to the door. Then he went to get ready for bed. It would be a four and a half hour drive and he wanted to get started early just in case the snow got bad. He stared out the window and watched the flurries for a few minutes. He missed California. He missed everything. What he missed the most was his partner. He smiled thinking about him being the one to remember this date made so long ago. One of the many kept promises made to his stubborn partner.

Hutch took his wallet out. He pulled out a worn card. He read the front of the card. Detective Sargent first class, David Starsky. He ran his finger over the name. “I hope you’re there, buddy. I sure miss you. If you’re not, Merry Christmas.” He turned the card over and in his partner’s writing was tomorrows date and year. He took a deep cleansing breath and placed the card back into his worn wallet. Then Hutch got ready for bed.

CHAPTER TWO

Hutch had been driving for almost five hours. He would be there soon. He was glad. The snow was falling harder now and the roads were getting more treacherous. He and his partner used to drive hours to get here, but it that had in better weather. He was glad to see the sign for the park up ahead. He slowly pulled in and drove through the winding roads towards the cabin. He could see it from the distance and saw lights on inside. His stomach churned. He saw a car parked outside of the cabin. There were many times he and Starsky would come and the cabin was being aired out and cleaned for them. Hutch had called a few months ago and made a reservation for the cabin. If nobody had been in it for that long, it was possible for them to be making sure it was ready for him.

He pulled up to the brightly-lit cabin. When he got out he glanced in the car that was next to him. There was no tell-tale sign it was Starsky’s car. Maybe this is a mistake. Maybe someone else rented this. Hutch opened his trunk and pulled out his two bags. He headed up the wood steps to the porch. He found it hard to put his hand on the knob. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

He smelled garlic as he opened the door. He looked around and put his bags down. As he closed the door he noticed the fireplace was lit and soft Christmas music was coming from a radio. A decorated and lit Christmas tree was next to the fireplace. He could hear movement in the kitchen. He walked slowly as he began to hear soft humming coming though the kitchen door. There, standing by the stove was who he had waited so long to see. There was no mistaking the dark curly head of hair. He was wearing a blue shirt and tan pants. That was the best sight Hutch had seen in five years. He cleared his throat.

Starsky turned around and smiled. “Bout time you got here, Blondie.” He walked over and kissed Hutch on the mouth. “I missed you, ya know that?”

Hutch was in shock. Starsky was acting like they had never been apart. The kiss went through him down to his toes. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close. “Starsk. I missed you, too.” He let a soft sob escape into Starsky’s neck. It was just like he remembered; the sandalwood smell and the soft curls. His emotions were running wild. He could feel Starsky’s arms go tighter around him.

Starsky pulled back. “We got a lot to talk about, babe. First, I made dinner.” He smiled. “You look great.”

“So do you.” Hutch said taking a shaky breath.

Starsky looked at his friend. “Let me see your wallet.”

Hutch gave him a slight grin. He fished out his wallet and handed it to Starsky. He watched as he opened it and, in a place in the back of the wallet, he pulled out the worn card with the date on it.

Starsky held the card up between two fingers. “This tells me you still love me.” He smiled at Hutch. His face lit up the room.

“I... I never stopped loving you, partner.” Hutch grinned as he wiped his cheeks dry. “I see you can still cook.”

“I still find my way around the kitchen.” He pulled Hutch to a chair by the breakfast nook. “Sit down and open the wine.” He handed Hutch a bottle of wine and the cork screw.

Hutch opened it and poured it in the two glasses on the table. He handed one to Starsky and he took one. “To us...” He raised his glass.

Starsky raised his to Hutch’s, “To lovers.”

Hutch almost choked on his wine when those words left Starsky’s mouth. He saw Starsky finish the glass and hand it back to him. He wiped his mouth and kissed Hutch again. Then he turned and continued cooking.

The kiss woke up old feelings. “So, I heard you were with NYPD?”

“For a little while. Not anymore. I help out here and there at the academy.”

“I assume you are not with... anyone?”

Starsky snorted. “Nah. Never found anyone to top what I had.” He glanced over at Hutch and grinned. “I met someone the first year in New York. Got serious enough to almost want to get married. She had other plans. She also had other men on the side.”

“I’m sorry, Starsk.”

“Don’t be. It was a good thing it ended. It would have never worked anyway. What about you?”

  


Hutch sighed. “Well, I did get married. That lasted about six months. She turned out to be Vanessa’s twin.” He grinned.

“Bet that didn’t end well, huh?” Starsky chuckled while he kept stirring the sauce. He tasted it then turned off the burner.

“No, it didn’t.” Hutch smiled as he watched his friend move back and forth with the various pots and plates. Hutch got up and walked over to Starsky. He touched his back, “Hey?” Starsky put the pot down after he put the pasta in a bowl and turned to Hutch. “I’m glad you made this date years ago.” He smiled and ran his hand through Starsky’s hair. “I missed you so much, babe.” He pulled him into a kiss.

Starsky melted into Hutch’s arms. He pulled back and gave Hutch a sly grin, “If we keep doing this, we aren’t going to get to eat this feast I have here for us. Made it just the way you used to like it. Why don’t you grab the two salads out of the fridge.” As Hutch started to walk away, Starsky grabbed his arm. He moved up to his lips and kissed them lightly. “I missed you a lot, Blintz. Later I’ll show you how much.” He saw the smile form on Hutch’s lips. When Starsky saw the smile, he bit his lower lip. As he rubbed his finger over Hutch’s lips, he said, “I missed that too.”

Hutch smiled. He didn’t want to break this connection. This felt like home.

Starsky found it hard to break eye contact as well. Finally he spoke as he cleared his throat, “Uh, the salads?” He rubbed his hand over Hutch’s cheek. He saw Hutch blush and walk to the refrigerator. He grinned and looked down. Starsky took the plates filled with pasta and sauce to the table. He then went back to grab the bowl of meatballs and set them in the middle of the table along with the bread and butter.

“Hey, you remembered the dressing I like.” Hutch smiled.

“Of course I did.” Starsky sat down. Hutch sat also. Starsky raised his now full glass Hutch replenished, “To our future.” He took a drink.

“Our future, huh? I like the sound of that.” Hutch took a bite of pasta.

“So do I.” Starsky smiled and took a mouth full.

“This is terrific, Starsk. You really out did yourself.”

“Ah, it’s just a little something I whipped up.” He grinned and took another bite.

“So, how’s New York?” Hutch hated touching on that subject. He realized Starsky had never once mentioned his mom.

“It’s alright. My place is small but efficient. I like it. I was living at my mom’s for a while. She passed away three years ago.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Hutch touched Starsky’s hand.

Starsky took Hutch’s hand in his. “She was getting up in the years. Nick moved away right after I went to New York. That’s why I moved in with Mom. She spent a lot of time in the hospital that first year after I moved in.” He looked down and smiled a bit. “She wouldn’t listen to the doctors. She was a stubborn woman.”

“The apple didn’t fall far from the tree.” Hutch grinned and squeezed Starsky’s hand.

“She told me in the hospital that Sandy wasn’t the right person for me. She was right. She also told me you and I should have worked things out. We shouldn’t have let the world get in between us.”

Hutch gave him a surprised look. “She knew?”

“Apparently so. My mom wasn’t stupid.” Starsky got serious. “But I was.” Starsky paused and looked down. Then he looked up into Hutch’s eyes. “I’m sorry I did some of the things I did. I hurt you... I hurt us. We should have quit and left together. We would be together and we wouldn’t have had to go through the things we did...”

“Hey, hey... babe?” Hutch scooted his chair over to Starsky’s. “Sometimes things happen for reasons. It didn’t affect us in the least. I feel like I just saw you yesterday. I never stopped loving you, I never will. Don’t be sorry. We both assumed the worst of what others were going to think or do. I’m a little older and wiser and I don’t give a crap anymore. I love you and I am not letting you go again for anybody. Ever.” He looked deep into his lover’s watery blue pools. Then he got close and gave him a sweet and loving kiss.

“I missed those too.” Starsky said kissing him back. “Hey, let’s finish eating. I made your favorite dessert.”

“You’re still my favorite dessert, Starsk.” Hutch gave him a sly grin.

That made Starsky grin and look down. “I always looked forward to dessert with you. This one is edible.” It dawned on Starsky what he said as he looked up at Hutch who was giving him a very serious straight face, trying his hardest not to crack the smile that was forming. Starsky grinned. “Well, it has nuts... Never mind.” He chuckled.

Hutch smiled and moved his chair back to where his plate was. “Maybe we do need to finish eating before I... take my favorite dessert right here on the table.”

Starsky took a mouth full of pasta, trying to hide the smile and the blush on his face.

They talked for about two hours before they started to clear the table. Both of them cleaned the dishes then retired to the couch that was by the fire place. Starsky brought over a tray with two cups of coffee and a couple of pieces of pecan pie with whip cream. He handed one to Hutch.

“Wow, Starsk. Did you make this?”

“Yep. Mom’s recipe.” Starsky said proudly.

Hutch took a forkful. “Mmmm, Starsk. This is fantastic.”

“Thought you would like it.” Starsky took a bite of his own pie.

“That tree is magnificent too. Did you decorate it?”

“Yep. Cut it down too. It was a little place that had a tree farm that was in town. It was a bear getting that sucker in here yesterday.”

“You’ve been here since yesterday?” Hutch sounded surprised. In his heart he knew Starsky, and he knew he loved Christmas. He also knew his friend liked to do things ahead of time. “Well, you did a great job.” Hutch smiled and patted Starsky’s thigh.

There was a knock at the door. Both men looked at each other. Hutch ended up getting up first and heading for the door. He opened it and there stood a park ranger.

“Hi, I just wanted to let you guys... Hutch?” A big smile formed on the officer’s face.

“Billy!” Hutch shook his hand.

Starsky came to the door.

“Oh my God, Starsky!” He shook Starsky’s hand as well. “I can’t believe you guys are standing here. It’s been way too long!”

“Hi Bill. Looks like you’re the head honcho around here now, huh?” Starsky smiled pointing to his badge. “Wanna come in?”

“No, got to go to the other cabins down the way before the roads are completely impassable. Just came to tell you guys don’t venture out with your car for a few days. Might be a week. Around here we don’t know from one day to the next how this weather goes. One road is closed already.”

“Don’t have to worry about us; we’re stocked for a couple weeks.” Starsky grinned.

“I knew this place was rented for a week, but I still like to make my rounds just in case people decide to take a joy ride. Don’t want you guys ending up in a ditch in this cold.” He looked around. “This place is beautiful when it snows, but when we have snow like this, it can be dangerous. Anyway, got to get going. Looks like it’s coming down harder. You guys have a Merry Christmas.”

“You too, Bill. Be careful.” Hutch waved.

“See ya’ Bill. Merry Christmas.” Starsky closed the door. “How ‘bout that?” He kissed Hutch. “My Christmas wish.”

Hutch smiled. “And what wish is that?”

“To be snowed in here with you.” Starsky wrapped his arms around Hutch and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Hutch sighed. “To be anywhere with you would make me happy.” He ran his hands up and down his lover’s back. He could not get enough of touching this man who was still his life force.

Starsky wrapped his arms around Hutch and the kiss went from sweet to smoldering. He was grabbing at Hutch’s shirt and belt and also trying to shed his own clothes. The both kept kissing while moving toward the bedroom. As they stood by the bed, Starsky pulled away.

“Wait.” Starsky stopped Hutch. “Let me do this.”

“Starsk...”

  


“Shh.” Starsky started to unbutton Hutch’s shirt. He was kissing the skin under each button he opened. When he got the shirt completely open he slid it off his lover’s shoulders. He kissed Hutch on the lips; then moved down to one of his nipples. He took the hard nub in his mouth and nipped and sucked it. He then unbuckled Hutch’s belt and popped open the button. He rubbed his hand over the tight bulge in his lover’s pants. This made Hutch moan. Starsky smiled as he unzipped the zipper and pulled his pants down far enough so they would drop to the floor. He took Hutch’s cock in his hand and rubbed it.

Hutch looked deep into his lover’s eyes. He was shaking with anticipation. The anticipation of feeling Starsky’s hand on him was making him dizzy with want.

Starsky then took his own shirt off and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled them down and kicked them to the side. His cock jumped up as he stood up straight, facing Hutch. He looked his lover up and down. “You look so... golden... still. You’re beautiful.”

Hutch looked down and blushed. “You’re not so bad yourself, Gordo.” He walked over to Starsky and placed his hand on his lover’s chest. He moved across to each scar and bent to kiss them. He then kissed Starsky’s lips and pulled him close. Feeling the warm body next to his made him feel light headed. He wanted to move slowly and drink in every moment he missed away from his lover. But he had also waited so long to finally hold him and have him again.

Starsky pulled away from the kiss. He looked deep into Hutch’s eyes. “All this time... I... I was never with another guy.”

Hutch smiled. “Neither was I.”

“I’m really glad you kept your promise.” Starsky gave a shy smile.

“I’m glad you remembered.” Hutch snorted.

Starsky laughed. “I guess it’s a sign, huh?”

“I guess.” Hutch took Starsky’s lips once more and ran his tongue over the parted lips until they opened wider and invited him in. Hutch ran his hands up and down his lover’s back and then placed both of his hands on the round globes he remembered and loved. He squeezed gently and pulled his lover close to him. He could feel Starsky’s growing cock next to his and he pushed up on it as he pulled his lover to him.

“I have to have you.” Starsky murmured into Hutch’s mouth. He pulled away and got on his knees. He took Hutch’s cock and licked the tip where a drop of pre-come was. He sucked his cock deep inside his mouth and pulled it out. Then he took just the crown in and sucked and licked it. Once again he sucked the whole cock in until he felt it go down his throat. He continued doing that and running his tongue up and down the back of the engorged treat.

Hutch was grabbing the bedpost and moaning. He held onto Starsky’s head with one hand, guiding him and pulling him towards him as he pushed deep into the hot cavern.

Starsky could feel his own cock bobbing up and down. He grabbed it and squeezed it. Then he slowly pumped it as he sucked Hutch. He pulled off and stood up. “Get on the bed.” He rubbed Hutch’s arm and kissed him.

  


Hutch was panting and looking deep into his lover’s indigo eyes. He did as he was told and moved to the middle of the bed.

Starsky moved up between Hutch’s legs and pulled them up and over his thighs. He pushed them until Hutch’s thighs were almost touching his chest. Starsky then sucked his cock and moved down to the furry sacks below. He sucked them in and rolled his tongue over them. He moved lower to the exposed puckered opening and he started rimming his lover. He could not get enough of his man. It had been so long but he remembered what made Hutch happy. He could hear Hutch moaning and whimpering incoherent words.

Hutch was thrashing his head back and forth with the feel of his lover’s tongue going in and out of his anus. He almost was in tears. “God, Starsk, please... I need you now. Please... lover… fuck me now.”

Starsky got up on his knees between Hutch’s legs. He lowered his lover’s legs to once again rest on his thighs. He reached over on the bed table and grabbed a tube. He squeezed a portion out onto his cock and rubbed it all over. Then he squeezed some onto Hutch’s anus. He tossed the tube back on the table and gently pushed two fingers inside His lover. He felt the tight ring give a bit and he stopped and waited for Hutch’s body to accept the intrusion. He then pushed in deeper and continued watching his lover’s face. Slowly he put in a third finger and moved them all around. He felt the ring give a bit more. He watched as Hutch watched his face intently. Starsky gave a small smile at Hutch’s mouth. It was slightly open and his tongue was licking his lower lip. He bent down and kissed him as he replaced his fingers with his own cock.

Hutch felt his lover’s cock push into him. He rode out the pain until it subsided and he felt full of his lover. He bit his lower lip and gazed up into Starsky’s eyes.

Starsky kissed him as he began to pull out and plunge back into Hutch. He had missed this feeling. He had missed this pure love that they had. It was as if they had a bond that could never be broken by anyone or anything. He wanted to go slow; it had been so long, but his body had other ideas. He needed Hutch and had missed him. He kept being as gentle as he could; he knew his lover had not had anyone since the last time they had been together. He bent down and kissed those lips he loved and had missed so much. Then, he took hold of Hutch’s leaking pulsating cock.

Hutch moaned with pleasure. The feel of Starsky buried deep inside of him and then holding and touching him made him feel like he was flying. “Starsk... babe... Oh, that feels so... good...” He was panting and moaning as he touched and hugged his lover the best he could in that position.

Starsky plunged harder into his lover. He tried to refrain from hurting him. He looked into Hutch’s eyes. He saw love. He saw trust. He saw peace and happiness. Tears formed in his eyes, making his sight bleary. He sniffed.

Hutch touched his face and pulled him toward him for a kiss. “I love you, Starsk. Don’t cry. You’re mine. Forever.” He kissed him again as he felt the tears fall on his face. “I want all of you, babe. Don’t hold back. I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.” He grinned. He saw a grin forming on Starsky’s mouth.

Starsky started to pump faster into his lover. He grabbed onto his legs and pushed them up further. He then as if his body couldn’t take it much longer, he started going faster and harder. He could hear his lover’s moans and whimpers. He could feel himself getting closer and closer.

  


Hutch felt like he was being pounded through the mattress and he didn’t care. It had been way too long since he had felt his lover’s touch. He could feel Starsky swelling inside of him with every push. His prostate was getting a workout too. He was getting dizzy with so much stimulation. Hutch felt like he was floating. Then the orgasm hit like a bolt of lightning. He screamed his lover’s name and rode out the spasms.

Starsky felt the first squeeze on his cock and that was all it took. He leaned forward and put his hands under Hutch’s soft globes and pulled him towards him, pumping harder until he felt his own release. He moaned and screamed with pleasure until he was finished emptying himself into his lover. He lay there panting and holding him. Then he rolled onto his back. He hadn’t felt that much pleasure in a very long time. He rolled into his lover’s arms and snuggled him close. He could hear Hutch’s racing heart start to slow down to normal.

When he felt his lover up against his body, Hutch pulled him closer. He rolled on his side facing him and pulled Starsky into his arms. “Merry Christmas, babe.” He heard a soft satisfying moan come from Starsky and he smiled as he kissed the damp curls.

“And God bless us all...”

Hutch snorted at the response. Then he closed his eyes. Slowly he drifted off to sleep with his armful of love.

CHAPTER THREE

When Starsky opened his eyes he had to lay for a moment to figure out where he was. Then he stretched and smiled at the memory of the night before. It was still dark out, but with the snow it seemed to light the room. He moved his hand to Hutch’s side of the bed, to find it empty. He got up but didn’t bother to get dressed. As he walked into the main room of the cabin, he saw Hutch with a blanket around him as he looked out the window. He had obviously put another log on the fire so the room was nice and toasty. Starsky smiled as he watched his lover standing there. He prayed this was not the dream he had so many times the past five years. He quietly walked over to Hutch and nudged his shoulder.

Hutch jumped a little. “Trying to scare a guy to death?”

“Penny for your thoughts?” Starsky asked.

Hutch realized Starsky was naked. He wrapped the blanket around his lover and pulled him close to his body. He kissed him. “No thoughts really. Just looking at how beautiful and peaceful it is out there.”

“It is. Better in here, though.” Starsky said with a smile.

Hutch smiled and bit his lower lip. “Last night was all but peaceful. I think they heard us scream all the way in town.”

Starsky’s grin turned serious. He reached his hand up cupped the side of Hutch’s face. “It felt good to be a part of you again.”

Hutch reached up and put his hand over Starsky’s. Then he turned his head and kissed the loving hand holding his face.

“Hey... It’s Christmas morning!” Starsky got a big smile on his face. He looked down. “It looks like Santa left a few extra gifts under here.”

Hutch smiled. “Well, why don’t we go and get some clothes on first. Then I’ll make us some hot chocolate.”

“You afraid Santa’s gonna come back and see us in the raw?”

“No. I’m afraid if I keep looking at you with no clothes on, we might not be opening presents for very long.” He grinned.

Starsky cuddled up against Hutch’s naked body beneath the blanket. He reached down and grabbed Hutch’s cock. “Look who’s awake.” Starsky saw Hutch close his eyes and suck his lower lip in. “I didn’t get enough of him last night. I was a little busy.” He gave Hutch a sly look. Then he kissed him and continued down his chest. He nipped a hard nub and moved lower. When he got on his knees, Hutch whimpered at the anticipation. Starsky took the whole cock into his mouth, letting it hit the back of this throat. He continued to suck and lick as he grabbed his own dripping organ.

Hutch grabbed hold of the back of the couch. “Aw Starsk... God...” He moaned.

Starsky continued to suck and lick the pulsating treat. He licked around the crown and sucked it in and out. He felt Hutch’s hand on the back of his head gently guiding him. He started to suck and play with the sacks below. When Hutch started to lose his footing he stopped. “How ‘bout you sit down?”

Hutch nodded and moved to the couch. He threw the blanket on the floor in front of him, giving Starsky some kind of cushion.

Starsky took Hutch’s cock back into his mouth. Every moan of his lover’s was going right down to his own pulsating groin. He moaned himself. The stimulation was all too much for Hutch. He grabbed Starsky by the arms and pulled him up onto his lap. He was kissing and loving Starsky’s furry chest.

Starsky was straddling his lover. He had his hands in the blond strands and was pulling him toward his chest, wanting more of that beautiful mouth. He felt Hutch pull both his legs securely around his thighs. He could feel the hard cock between his cheeks. Hutch reached over and grabbed a tube off the table. Starsky looked a little bewildered. He looked over at the table then at Hutch.

“I kinda brought this out with me this morning.” He gave Starsky a sly grin. “I figured... well... you know.”

Starsky smiled and kissed him. “I know.”

Hutch squirted some of the gel into his hand. “Lift up a little bit.” Starsky obeyed. Hutch grabbed his own cock and made sure it was slick. Then he felt for Starsky’s anus and pushed a finger into it. Starsky arched his back and moaned. Hutch added another finger and felt the tight ring give. He could feel Starsky pushing down on his hand. He pulled his fingers out and kissed Starsky; plunging his tongue deep inside searching for Starsky’s in return. Then he grabbed his own cock and slowly pushed it into the tight portal until Starsky was fully impaled.

Starsky was trying to ride out the pain. He pushed slowly down onto Hutch’s cock as he gripped his lover’s shoulders. When he knew Hutch was all the way in he hugged his lover close and held on.

“Starsk?” Hutch whispered. “You okay, babe?” he rubbed his hand up and down Starsky’s back then kissed his shoulder.

Starsky was panting as he was getting used to Hutch being inside of him once again. “I’m... okay... it’s… uh, been awhile. That’s all.”

“You tell me when you’re ready, okay?” Hutch hugged him close as he showered kisses on Starsky’s shoulder and neck.

Starsky got himself together and pulled away slightly. In a shaky breath he said “Okay... I’m ready.”

Hutch pushed up slightly and kept a close eye on Starsky’s face. His lover winced and then as he started pumping faster he could feel him pushing down onto his cock. The grunts of pain became moans of pleasure. Hutch could not get enough of feeling his lover’s chest and body as his lover rode him.

“Hutch... oh God... It’s... more... harder...” Starsky was beginning to babble and whimper. He felt Hutch work his magic like he used too. His body soared with pleasure.

Hutch grabbed Starsky’s leaking cock and pushed up harder as he pumped his lover in unison. He put his head back and moaned at the feel of being inside his lover once again. He never wanted it to stop. He knew it was not going to last long. He was on edge and could feel his lover was at the same point. Soon he felt Starsky’s cock throb and warmth came over his hand and dripped onto his stomach. The tight portal that housed his cock was now squeezing him which caused him to orgasm. He yelled Starsky’s name and held onto his lover as his body shook.

As Starsky came down from the orgasmic high, he could feel his lover’s spasms die down. He held onto him and kissed him, over and over. When he felt Hutch’s cock slide out of him he moved off to the side, onto the couch. He reached down and grabbed the blanket on the floor and covered them both as he snuggled close to his lover. Both sated; they watched the blaze in the fire place.

“It’s still snowing a lot. We might be here for a while.” Hutch pulled Starsky as close as he could to him.

“It’s okay. I came prepared with enough food to keep us energized.”

Hutch chuckled. “Now who’s the boy scout?”

“I could go without food for a while.” Starsky looked into Hutch’s eyes. “Just as long as I’m not without you anymore.” He kissed him gently.

“Not a chance, Gordo. Not a Chance.” Hutch pulled him into a deep kiss.

“Hey. It’s Christmas!” Starsky jumped from the couch and ran to the tree. He went to pull his presents he put under it and noticed a few extra ones in shiny gold wrapping paper. “Looks like Santa did come.”

“I thought I heard a clatter up on the roof.” Hutch said with a grin.

“What happen to the ‘sentimental sensationalism’?” Starsky asked with a grin.

Hutch smiled.

Starsky pulled all the presents out and brought them to the coffee table. “Open mine first. Here, this one.” He handed Hutch a medium sized package.

He opened it and pushed the tissue paper aside. He smiled. Then he pulled out a red and white and black checkered style shirt. He sat looking at it for a few moments. He remembered his shirt, like this one, he use to wear. Starsky had one that matched his. He couldn’t speak.

“Thought you’d like that.” Starsky said in a soft voice.

“I love it, Starsk.” Hutch moved close and gave his lover a kiss.

“How about this one next?” Starsky gave him a small box with bright green and red colors on it.

Hutch opened it. It was gold chain with a gold medallion. The words engraved on it said: “ME AND THEE”. Hutch couldn’t find the right words to express how he felt. “Star... Starsk. You... you.. .you’re the best.” He looked down. He was overcome with emotion.

“I got one just like it.” Starsky took his lover in his arms. “You’re my one and only, babe. I wanted to give you something special. Something that was just ours and that was only meant for us. It was ours way back when. It will be ours forever.” He kissed him.

Hutch melted into the kiss.

“You got one more, Blintz.” Starsky smiled. He handed Hutch another small box.

Hutch smiled and opened it. Inside was a key. He looked puzzled.

“I got this with the hope of this weekend turning out like it did. I’ve been thinking about us for a few months now. I almost tried to find you a few times over the past couple years. I knew you would keep your promise so I waited and hoped you still felt the same as I did. I want us to be together from now on.”

Hutch took Starsky’s hand in his. “So do I.” Then he held the box with the key up to Starsky. “Is this the key to your heart? Cause I think I already opened that up.” He smiled.

“No. It’s a key to our beach house in Bay City.”

Hutch smiled and looked down at the key. “You’re kidding.”

“Nope. That’s if you... want to.” Starsky sat and stared at Hutch.

Hutch looked at his lover. “Starsk, I wouldn’t want anything else in the world right now.” He broke into a half laugh, half cry. “God, Starsk...” He pulled him into a hug then gave him a passionate kiss. “I love you so much. I never stopped loving you.” He kissed him again.

Starsky was the one who was emotional now. Tears were falling from his eyes. He too was laughing and crying at the same time. “I was hoping you would say that.” He kissed his lover back with the same passion and all the love he could give him.

“Hey? You going to open yours?” Hutch gave him a small tender kiss.

Starsky wiped his face with the blanket that was draped over them.

Hutch reached for the four gold colored packages on the coffee table. “Open this one.” He grinned.

Starsky shook the light box and held it to his ear.

“Starsk, I’m happy to see you haven’t changed.” Hutch shook his head and chuckled.

Starsky grinned and ripped into the box. He opened it and his eyes got bright. It was the piggy bank that had sat on their desk years earlier at Parker Center. The silent sentry had stood guard while they were out getting the bad guys. Also, the silent partner who seemed to provide money for snacks as they spent their early morning hours typing reports. As Starsky stared at the bank and ran his hand over it; he recalled the days that he and Hutch were on the street as Bay City’s finest.

“ _Hey? You gonna finish that today?”_

_Hutch looked up from the typewriter. “Starsk, I can’t believe you’re finished already. I don’t want a call from Dobey in the morning saying we have to cut our long weekend short to come in and redo what you threw on than paper.”_

“ _I crossed my T’s and dotted my I’s, buddy. Anyway, it was a flunky who robbed a liquor store in broad daylight in front of a dozen witnesses, two of which tackled him and sat on him until we got there. How hard is it to write up something on that?” Starsky smiled and sat back. He stretched and put his leg up on the table as he grabbed the piggy bank and shook it. He peaked into the top._

_Hutch watched his partner gloat. Then he saw Starsky was trying to get change out of the top of the bank. “Hey, no snacking. I have steaks waiting in a marinade for us.”_

“ _Hutch, when have you ever known me to lose my appetite for your cooking over a candy bar?”_

_Hutch cleared his throat and went back to typing. “...Or a burrito for that matter.” He grinned and glanced at Starsky who jingled some change in his hand._

_Starsky got up and went out in the hall as he whistled an off key tune._

Hutch could see the far off look in his friend’s face. “Starsk?” He touched his arm.

This startled Starsky out of his thoughts. He cleared the lump in his throat as he looked at Hutch. “I... I don’t know what...” He looked down. “So many memories, babe. I miss em’”

Hutch smiled and pulled him into a hug.”And a lot of new memories to come, babe.” He kissed Starsky’s head and breathed in his lover’s scent.

Starsky looked up at Hutch. “I love you, you know?”

Hutch gave a slight smile. “I know.” He kissed his lover’s lips. “There’s more to open, you know?”

Starsky smiled and sat up. He put the pig on the table and waited for Hutch to hand him another present. Starsky opened it. It was a picture. Both of them were arm and arm standing on top of the Torino. Starsky smiled. “God. I forgot about this.” He looked at Hutch. “I’m surprised you didn’t burn all of our pictures.”

Hutch gave him a perplexed look. “Why would you say that?”

Starsky looked down. “I was such an ass that last month. I did everything I could to make you hate me. Even going out with Kathy again after all that time. That last day at the station was the worst...”

“Starsk. Look at me.” Hutch waited to see the blue eyes gazing back in his. “That was a mistake on both our parts. We gave in. That was our problem. We listened to everyone else and didn’t listen to what was in our hearts. It wasn’t your fault or my fault. Things just happened and we got caught up into the rush. Life is so different now.” He took Starsky’s face in his hands. “What ever happened didn’t make a bit of a difference. I’m holding you in my hands right now. They didn’t win, Starsk. We won.” He kissed Starsky with all the passion and love he could give him. He held him tight afterward.

Starsky took shaky breath. “We did, didn’t we?” He smiled. He looked at the picture he was holding. “Look at us. Don’t look like we have a care in the world, does it?”

“Well, considering you let us both stand on the roof of that striped coke can... I guess we didn’t.” Hutch smiled.

“I loved that car.”

“I know you did, buddy.” He rubbed Starsky’s back. “What ever happened to that car?”

“I gave it to Nicky to use for a date. He started to use it a lot and I ended up giving it to him. I got another car. That was when I was helping Ma out a lot. I figured she needed something quiet for me to take her around in.”

“My baby grew up.” Hutch smiled and bit his lower lip.

“I guess you could say that.” Starsky chuckled. “You know? He came into town a year later. He still had the car. We went in his car to a restaurant in Jersey. Even after a year I could smell you in that car. Your leather jacket and the gun oil you used to use. That’s when I tried to find where you went.”

Hutch smiled and played with the soft hair at the base of his lover’s neck. “You should have.”

“I figured you hated me.”

“Starsk, I gave you space. I figured that is what you needed. That is why I quit looking too.”

Starsky gave Hutch an astonished look.

“What?” Hutch chuckled.

“You were looking for me?”

“Yes. Then I quit for the same reason you did.”

Starsky looked down.

“Babe? That’s in the past. It made the love we had even stronger.”

“You’re right.” Starsky smiled, and then looked down at the two remaining packages.

Hutch smiled and pushed the large heavy box on the table toward Starsky.

Starsky opened it. He pulled open a plain cardboard box with small boxes that were sealed inside it. There was one on top that had a name of a toy shop on it. It had German writing under it. He opened it and pulled a bright red engine out. It had a small white stripe all the way across it and over the top in the back where the cab was. On the side was a gold plaque that had ‘D. STARSKY’ on it.

“I gave Santa a heads up about you always wanting a train.” Hutch smiled when he saw the glow on his lover’s face. Starsky looked like a little kid again.

Starsky was so overcome with happiness that he threw his arms around Hutch’s neck and peppered kisses all over his face and neck.

Hutch was laughing and trying to kiss his lover back. “I’m guessing you like it?”

“Oh, man, Hutch. This is terrific! A whole train set?”

“Yeah. Each one of the cars has something written on the side. One is ‘Huggy Bear’s Bar and Grill’. You can open those later and put it together. Right now I want you to open this last one.” He handed Starsky a small box.

Starsky removed the wrapping paper and opened the box. In it was a card. It said, ‘STARSKY AND HUTCHINSON DETECTIVE AGENCY’.

“I... I thought maybe we can consider this. Maybe work on cold cases for a while to get our feet wet again.” Hutch was trying to read his friend’s face. “I... ugh... I mean... if you want... I’m not forcing you...”

Starsky looked up at Hutch. “I think this is a great idea. I miss what we use to do. We’ll be our own bosses, huh?”

Hutch chuckled. “You bet. No more working on holidays or weekends if we don’t want to. We can get up when we want and not punch a time clock.”

“Not get yelled at for being late.” Starsky grinned.

“Uh huh.”

“Our own rules.” Starsky smiled. “I’d like that, babe.” He leaned in and kissed his once-again-partner.

“Let’s go take a shower and get dressed. Then I’ll fix us some breakfast. Then you can put your train set together.” Hutch pulled Starsky close and kissed him again.

Starsky got up and pulled Hutch to a standing position. “Last one in gets to shovel the porch.” Starsky took off into the bedroom.

“Hey!” Hutch ran after him. Then he slowed down. He grinned when he remembered how it took a bit for the water to get hot. He heard the water go on and Starsky yell. He rounded the corner and saw his lover standing outside of the shower with a big towel wrapped around him. “You would think you’d remember that this is the mountains.” Hutch tried not to laugh. But, just looking at the shocked look on Starsky’s face made him burst out in laughter.

Starsky looked up at Hutch. Then a grin escaped his lips and he too started to laugh. By then the room was getting steamy. Hutch stepped into the hot stream of water.

“Hey? That’s not fair!”

“You’re the one who made the rules. You said, ‘last one in...’”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Well, why don’t you come in here. I’ll make it worth your while.” Hutch stood facing his lover. His cock was more than ready and was growing by the second.

Starsky looked at his beautiful golden angel. He licked his lips. Starsky couldn’t believe he had this man all to himself once again. Then he dropped the towel and got into the shower. He kissed Hutch on the lips then fell onto his knees. Starsky sucked the treat into his mouth while he slowly pumped the base with his hand.

Hutch leaned his back against the shower wall and moaned. He ran his hands over Starsky’s wet head. He threw this head back as the hits of pleasure soared through him. “Oh, Starsk...”

Starsky took Hutch in as far as he could. He could feel that he was not going to last for too much longer. He also had his hand wrapped around his own cock and was pumping slowly. He could feel he was not too far from coming either. Every time he heard his lover moan, it pushed Starsky further to the edge himself. He moaned around the fullness in his mouth. He could feel Hutch grow larger.

Hutch was pumping into the hot cavern. “Oh, God... Starsk... I’m gonna... Co...” The orgasm hit and he cried out Starsky’s name. He continued to pump until the spasms stopped. He slid down the wall and pulled Starsky to him.

Starsky’s orgasm hit about the same time Hutch’s did. He moaned and swallowed every drop that came out of his lover. He pumped his cock until he too finished. He felt Hutch’s body giving out. He realized that Hutch was on the floor in front of him panting and whimpering. That’s when he was pulled forward into the loving arms of life. Between the sated bliss and the warm water, Starsky could feel sleep coming fast.

“Why don’t we move to the bedroom so I can take care of your business on something soft?”

“Too late, Blintz. Junior already made a home run.” Starsky said cuddling close to his lover.

Hutch smiled. “Let’s still go to bed for a while. When we wake up I’ll fix us something to eat. Okay?” he said as he played with the wet curls.

“M’kay”

They both got up and Starsky grabbed a bar of soap and looked into Hutch’s eyes. He started washing his lover’s chest. Then Hutch joined in, doing the same. They took their time loving and feeling each other’s touch. They let their hands and mouths explore each other. When they were finished they got out and each dried the other off. When they got into bed; no words were spoken; no words were needed.

Hutch pulled Starsky close to him. He said a silent prayer thanking God for bringing them back together. He heard the soft snoring of his lover. He pulled him as close as he could. Finally, he fell into a deep sleep.

CHAPTER FOUR

The next few days were spent rediscovering each other. They talked for hours. They talked about the times they had spent fighting the bad guys and doing good for Bay City. Their captain was the first they would go see when they got to the city. Huggy would be the next. But they also decided to invite them all over for a party soon, to rekindle old friendships. They were both quite happy with their future plans. Hutch thought his heart would burst as he listened to his lover talk about the new plans for their detective agency. They found that certain times they could not get enough of each other’s touch. Then there were times just being next to each other was just as satisfying. They were getting back to a normal routine and it had not even been a week that they were together again.

Starsky was busy with his train set. Hutch walked up and handed him a cup of steaming hot chocolate. He sat down on the floor against the couch. “Love your present?”

“Yes. But I love the person who gave it to me more.” He grinned as he hooked the engine up to another car.”

Hutch smiled and rubbed Starsky’s back. “I heard on the radio that the roads are going to be closed for the next four days they think.”

“Maybe we can go out and build a snowman.”

“Then we can get a magic hat and put it on him and he can dance around.” Hutch smiled as his friend glanced back with a grin.

“No. But I bet I could get you to dance around.”

Hutch laughed. “I bet you could too.” He pulled his lover back in his arms. Starsky turned around and cuddled with his man. “Starsk? You make me the happiest man on earth.” He kissed him.

“Ditto, Blintz. I can’t wait to start our new journey.”

“It already started in my book. Maybe for us it never really ended. It just... paused.” Hutch pulled him close.

“I’m glad we paused.”

“How’s that?” Hutch had his eyes closed as he lazily played with his lover’s curls with one of his hands.

“Well, that pause made us realize how much we loved each other.” Starsky pulled away slightly and looked at Hutch. “I think I told you I loved you a million times already this week. But I feel it’s not enough. I’ll make up what happened between us, I promise. I’ll love you till the end of time.” He kissed Hutch gently and with all the love he had inside of him.

“Starsk.. .it wasn’t all your fault. Please don’t take on all of this yourself. I couldn’t bear the thought of you holding onto this burden. I love you so much. We are over what happened. There is no ‘making up’. We made up. Now we can move on.” He kissed him.

Starsky wrapped his arms around his lover. In his heart, he would never let him go again.

*************************

It was New Year’s Eve. It was announced on the radio that plows were working on the mountain roads as fast as they could. It was of no matter to the two men. As long as they were together they didn’t have a care in the world.

They both took the ornaments off the tree and boxed up the few Christmas decorations that Starsky brought. Along with it, a menorah that was sitting on the ledge of the fireplace. In all the years Hutch had known Starsky; he celebrated both Hanukkah and Christmas. He always told Hutch that his mother taught them to embrace all religions. He loved hearing Starsky talk about when he was growing up and the Holidays he spent with his family. All the trouble he and his brother Nicky got into sneaking down and trying to peak in the treasures that were wrapped up under the tree. He wished his life growing up had been the same. When they had become friends, he too got to enjoy a few Christmases with Starsky’s family. Starsky’s mother treated him as another child. She loved when they came to visit later, when they had become partners. He was thinking about next year’s holidays and getting a special ornament to hang on their tree in the beach house, to remember Starsky’s mom.

After they were done Starsky pulled out a couple large sirloin steaks and mixed a marinade for them. He put them in a glass dish and coated them with the mixture. He then put them back in the refrigerator. When he turned around, Hutch was right behind him. He started kissing and stripping him. They ended up making love both in the kitchen then in the bedroom. They both fell asleep, exhausted from the love play.

Hutch woke up and smelled dinner. He stretched and looked at the clock. It was eight thirty. They had slept right through the afternoon and well into the evening. He got up and threw on his clothes. When he got to the kitchen there was no sign of his lover anywhere. He walked into the living room. Still no Starsky. He noticed snow on the foyer floor by the front door. He walked to the window and peeked out. There was Starsky. He had pajama pants tucked into his boots with his over coat on, and he was building a big snowman. Hutch laughed. He went to the door and opened it.

Starsky saw Hutch come out on the porch. He smiled and made a gesture toward the snowman. “How do you like him?”

“He looks great. But it’s freezing out here, you dope. You’re wearing pajamas.”

“I got boots and a coat on.” Starsky got a sly grin on his face. “Why doncha come and join me.”

“Starsk, it’s cold...”Just as Hutch got that out of his mouth a snowball hit his shoulder. “Starsk... I’m warning you. Don’t do that...” Another snowball hit him. He looked at the grin on Starsky’s face.

“You’re warning me? What’s my warning, Blintz?” Starsky picked up another handful of snow.

“Starsk...” Hutch jumped in the front door and closed it.

Starsky was laughing. He knew his partner was getting dressed to come out. He continued working on the snow man. Just as he had thought, Hutch came out the front door. He jumped off the porch and made a snow ball and threw it at Starsky.

Soon they were both covered with snow. Starsky was hiding behind the snowman throwing his stock pile he had hid earlier. As he peeked around he could not find Hutch. He stepped out from behind the snowman and looked around only to be pushed forward in the snow. Hutch was on top of him and had his hands pinned down.

“Give up, Gordo?” Hutch was out of breath and laughing. “Say ‘Uncle’.”

“Never...” Starsky was chuckling. Hutch shook snow off his head onto Starsky’s face.

“Never?”

“Okay, okay... I give up.”

Hutch got off him and held his hand out to his partner. As Starsky got up, he pulled him to him and kissed his cold lips. “Mmmm... I think we need to go warm up.”

“That right there warmed me up.” Starsky kissed him again.

Hutch pulled him towards the cabin. When they got inside they both shed their wet clothes and headed into the bedroom for warm dry ones. After they got dressed they headed for the kitchen.

“Go sit down and pour the wine. I’ll get our plates and salads.” He kissed Hutch and headed for the oven. When he emerged from the kitchen he had a tray with the salads, steaks, and plates on it. He put it on the table then headed back into the kitchen. Hutch took everything off the tray and put it aside. He poured the wine and sat back down. Starsky came in with rolls and butter and sat down.

“Let me make the toast.” Hutch said with slight smile. “To my best friend and lover. To our future and our life. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, Starsk. I’ll always be here for you, for the rest of my life.” He held up the glass.

Starsky smiled. “I couldn’t have said it better. I love you, Blintz.” He clinked his glass against Hutch’s and they both took a drink.

“This looks great. I can see you can still cook a mean steak.” Hutch grinned and took a bite.

“I was taught by a master.” He smiled and took a bite himself. “Who would have thought a guy who made drinks from dried liver could make a great steak.”

Hutch smiled. “Well, if you tried it sometime you would probably like it. And it’s good for you.” He took another bite. “But I got to admit... this is great.”

Starsky smiled and chewed.

“So, what’s the plan when we leave here?”

Starsky gave Hutch a puzzled look. “We move to the beach house.”

“No... I mean, yes, we move to the beach house. What is the plan? Do we meet there? Do we go together?” Hutch asked.

“Oh, well, about that. You see, a few weeks back I moved in there.” He gave Hutch a sheepish look. He saw the look of astonishment on Hutch’s face. “Well, I thought... uh... I hoped... you would say yes. Actually I hoped you would be here first.”

Hutch looked down and grinned. “I wouldn’t have missed this for the world, buddy. I was hoping the same thing as you. I prayed you would be here. It was a long time ago when we made this date. I hoped you would remember.”

“I knew you would.” Starsky stared into his friends eyes. “I knew you would remember... us.”

Hutch touched his lover’s cheek. “I’d never forget you.” He leaned over and kissed him.

“I took a plane here. I figure we could drop the rental off and take your car to your place. Pack up some stuff and have the rest packed and sent to the beach house.”

“Starsk.. .you sure? That’s a lot of stuff on your part to do. It will take me awhile to go through stuff and call a moving company...”

“Blintz, I let you go once. I’m not doing it again. Me and Thee, remember?”

Hutch chuckled. “Okay. It’ll be like old times. You want to drive?”

Starsky laughed. “Maybe.” He paused. “I can’t wait for you to see the place. It’s got a green house.”

“A green house? Starsk, that’s wonderful!”

“It’s got three bedrooms. One for us to sleep in. One for your studio and one for mine. Your gonna love it.”

“I know I will.” He touched Starsky’s face. “I already do.”

Starsky smiled. He looked at the clock. “It’s about an hour to midnight.”

Hutch looked at him. “I got my New Year’s wish already.” He smiled.

Starsky looked down. “So did I. Why don’t we go to bed and ring in the New Year with style.” He gave Hutch a sly grin.

“Sounds like a good plan to me. Shouldn’t we clean this up first?”

“Nah. Let’s do it next year.” Starsky got up and pulled Hutch up and towards the bedroom. “You know, there’s a cabin rule.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. It says you have to be naked in the bedroom at all times.”

“It does, does it?” Hutch blushed and bit his lower lip

“Yep. I want to see your golden body ASAP lying naked on the bed so I can do as I please to every part of it.”

Hutch shivered. “Sounds... g... g... good.”

Starsky turned around when they got to the bed.”Strip.”

That was all he had to say. Hutch could not get his clothes off fast enough. He got on the bed and watched his lover strip. Starsky was always good at putting on a show for him. It still turned him on watching him rub his hands on his chest as he pulled off his shirt. He ran his hand down to his stomach and over his sweatpants. He grabbed his bulge and held it. Hutch felt his own cock bounce at the sight of his partner doing that. He started to reach down to calm himself down.

“Don’t touch yourself... yet.” Starsky ordered.

Hutch moaned.

“Like what you see?”

“Oh God, yes.”

Starsky pulled his sweat pants down a little more, exposing his cock. Then he pulled his pants down and stepped out of them. He stood and had one hand on his furry sacks and one on his cock. He pumped it and watched Hutch’s face. “You want this?”

Hutch nodded and whimpered. “Starsk, please... I... need... you.”

“Touch yourself.”

Hutch did what Starsky said. He grabbed his own cock and squeezed it and then ran his hand to the crown and squeezed it again. He moaned at the contact, then closed his eyes. He felt the bed dip. When he opened them, Starsky was kneeling between his legs.

Starsky gently pushed Hutch’s hands away. “My turn now.” He reached over and took the tube off the bed table. He squirted some into his hand and coated his own cock with the gel. He tossed the tube aside and raised Hutch’s legs up. He then slid his coated finger into Hutch’s tight anus. He pushed up into him as far as his could and hit Hutch’s prostate. Hutch moaned and jumped. Starsky pulled his finger out and pushed his cock in slowly until it was fully seated. He leaned over and kissed Hutch.

“G... go Starsk, now.” Hutch moaned and pushed down on the fullness inside of him.

Soon Starsky was pumping into his lover. He grabbed Hutch’s cock and was pumping it as well. Their orgasms came quick and they both laid panting on one another when it was over. Starsky looked at his watch. It was twelve fifteen AM. “Happy New Year.” He kissed Hutch.

Hutch chuckled. “That was one hell of a New Year’s toast.”

Starsky laughed and rolled off his lover. He got up and went to the bathroom. He came out with a towel and a wet wash cloth. He cleaned Hutch and himself off and then dried them both. He tossed the towels aside and climbed into bed next to Hutch. They cuddled and finally fell asleep.

The next couple of days were spent packing and making plans. They packed Hutch’s car and made one last check of the cabin.

“Hey, Starsk?” Hutch walked over to the fireplace. There on the ledge was a single gold ornament.

Starsky smiled.

“You forgot this one.”

“No I didn’t. Read the note next to it.”

Hutch picked up a piece of paper. He unfolded it and read it. ‘This ornament is a reminder to all that Christmas miracles really do happen.’ Hutch folded the paper and put it back. He placed the ornament next to it. “They sure do, don’t they?” He went over to Starsky and took him in his arms. “I think this past week I discovered I really do love Christmas.” He kissed him. “Happy New Year, babe.”

“Let’s go before I drag you into the bedroom.” Starsky kissed his lover.

They both walked out and Hutch locked the door to the cabin. He took a deep breath of fresh air as he watched Starsky head down the stairs to the cars. He thought about long ago when his partner had made him promise to be here a week ago on Christmas Eve. He remembered joking about it. Now, all these years later, he was glad Starsky had made him promise. He was also feeling blessed that after five years apart; their love had grown stronger than ever.

He headed down the stairs and got into his car. He watched Starsky pull to the road and wait for him. As he started is car, he took one last look at the cabin that brought so much happiness to him and his lover. He put the car in reverse and pulled up behind his friend. Hutch felt like the most blessed person on the planet. He smiled as he followed his Christmas Miracle down the road to their future.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


“

  



End file.
